Visão
by Shura Shun
Summary: Os olhos. Sempre os olhos. NejiTen. Oneshot.


Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto Masashi.

**Visão**

O sangue dela pulsava rápido quando Neji a prendeu com o seu corpo contra aquele carvalho. Ela sorriu, tímida, e ele se afastou.

"Você ganhou." Tenten repetiu, com a voz sussurrada, pela sétima vez aquele dia. Nada incomum, nada fora da rotina.

Em poucos segundos Gai chegou anunciando com um grito o fim do treino daquele dia.

Neji sabia de cor o que aconteceria em seguida: O mestre voltaria para a vila e esperaria exatos 51 minutos até que Lee desse 3 voltas na vila, ou fizesse qualquer outro tipo de treinamento louco, e chegasse ao restaurante e eles discutissem as melhorias que o garoto realizara naquela tarde. Tenten guardaria suas armas, já sem a sujeira de terra e, ocasionalmente, sangue e acenaria de longe, a 30 passos de distância, o que ela provavelmente pensava ser uma distância segura. E ele responderia ao gesto da menina com um simples movimento da cabeça e voltaria à residência dos Hyuuga.

Mas aquele dia Lee não seguiu a rotina. E quando Tenten virou as costas e foi embora, ele vestiu sua melhor expressão de seriedade, fechou os dedos contra a mão e encarou Neji como se olhasse para seu maior inimigo.

"Por que você faz isso?"

Conviver com Rock Lee era difícil, às vezes. Ele tinha a péssima mania de achar que as coisas eram mais óbvias do que realmente eram.

"Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando."

Os olhos. Sempre os olhos. Mostraram ao Hyuuga como o companheiro fechara os dedos com mais força contra a palma da mão. E ainda assim, ele se sentia suficientemente seguro para manter os braços cruzados contra o corpo.

"Você sabe o quanto ela gosta de você. Sabe o quanto ela o admira. Ela o ama! E ainda assim. Ainda assim você a trata com tamanha impessoalidade." As frases dele saíram cortadas porque Lee soltava o ar pesadamente cada vez que terminava uma sentença. Uma forma de mostrar sua indignação.

É claro que ele sabia. O gênio do clã Hyuuga não deixaria escapar algo tão perceptível.

Havia sinais demais e a verdade é que Tenten não era boa em esconder coisas.

Ele notara cada uma das vezes que o coração dela acelerara pela proximidade, a forma como as mãos dela tremiam em contato com as dele, a maneira como ela corava quando os olhares dos dois se encontravam e, claro, os sorrisos discretos que ela involuntariamente lhe entregava quando isso acontecia. Sabia também o quanto ela admirava suas habilidades de luta, sua mente rápida e a forma como ele conseguia achar soluções nos momentos mais desesperadores.

Não morava aí o problema. Não nela e na consideração, admiração, paixão, amor? Ou o que quer que ela achasse que sentia por ele.

O problema era ele. E não era uma frase feita. Era realidade pura.

O problema era que ela esperava, merecia, até, um príncipe encantado. Daqueles com cavalo branco e sorriso brilhante. Daqueles de causar inveja. E isso ele nunca seria. Neji era só o pássaro engaiolado. Era só o protetor da família principal. Era só o personagem secundário na história. Aquele pelo qual quase ninguém torce e que não ganha um capítulo só seu.

"Eu tenho pena de você, Neji. Pena de você que não sabe gostar."

E dito isso, deu às costas a ele e foi embora.

E Neji riu.

Riu dizendo para si mesmo que assim o fazia porque, fosse por sua mania de superioridade, arrogância ou imaturidade, era difícil levar Lee a sério. E aquela vozinha no fundo de sua cabeça que repetia "Eu também sinto pena de mim, mas por ter o destino que tenho." foi morrendo sufocada pelo riso de escárnio que soava cada vez mais alto.

Quando se deitou aquela noite, havia um peso estranho em sua cabeça. Parecia com algo sobre o qual ele havia ouvido falar uma vez. Chamava-se arrependimento, ou talvez se chamasse tristeza. Tanto faz. A verdade é que era desagradável e ele só queria dormir e esquecer.

Horas, minutos ou segundos depois, o Byakugan tinha sido ativado e a realidade se misturava com o sonho, de forma que ele não sabia se aquilo estava acontecendo dentro da sua cabeça ou em algum lugar por ali. O Byakugan tinha sido ativado e ele nem mesmo notara. Seu poder era uma bênção e um fardo ao mesmo tempo, e assim, seus olhos eram traiçoeiros algumas vezes. Viam demais. Às vezes mais do que ele desejava.

Os olhos. Sempre os olhos. Os dele viam Tenten montada em um cavalo branco e abraçada com um homem de sorriso brilhante. E logo ele a beijava e Neji sentia o peso em sua cabeça aumentar.

Aquilo só podia ser um sonho, mas parecia tão real que quando a imagem do teto de seu quarto foi o que seus olhos viram, ele sentiu o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

"Ela o ama!" Foi o que a voz de Lee repetiu em sua mente. Mas parecia mentira e ele não se convenceu.

Neji sabia de suas imperfeições. Sabia que ser forte no campo de batalha não significava nada fora dele. Tenten o vira em seus piores momentos, com as vestes sujas, o corpo ferido e as mãos machadas pelo sangue de tantas pessoas que ele já perdera a conta. O vira mentir, enganar, trapacear e ganhar batalhas injustas. Ela o vira ser um ninja, o que não era de forma alguma, bonito. E mais do que isso, o vira ser um peça descartável no jogo que eram as relações da família Hyuuga.

Seus dedos foram involuntariamente até a marca em sua testa e ele desejou que ela nunca tivesse enxergado aquilo. A prova de sua submissão marcada a ferro como um animal.

Não era algo agradável de perceber, mas a verdade é que ela não o amava. Ela amava a imagem que tinha dele. Uma imagem que ele nunca seria, mas que de uma forma estranha, despertava sua curiosidade.

Ele queria saber como era vê-lo daquele jeito. Queria ter a sensação de ser o príncipe no cavalo branco uma vez. E ser então merecedor dos sorrisos e do vermelho no rosto dela.

Dessa forma, o que aconteceu no treino do dia seguinte pareceu natural. Neji acreditava que havia um jeito de entender o que ela pensava, mesmo que por alguns segundos.

E por esse motivo, quando ele prendeu o corpo da menina contra aquele carvalho e ela sorriu, tímida, ele não se afastou: Beijou-a como ele imaginou que fosse o jeito mais correto, mais apropriado.

Foi só um beijo. E o mundo não parou naquele momento. Borboletas não dançaram no seu estômago e o chão não pareceu cair sob seus pés. A sua imagem perfeita não veio.

Os olhos. Sempre os olhos. Os dela eram muito mais expressivos que os seus. Falavam muito mais. E quando ele os encarou daquela distância, tão próximos que podia ver cada detalhe, ele entendeu.

Entendeu que não havia imagem nenhuma. Tenten não esperava pelo príncipe no cavalo branco. Ela gostava das imperfeições, gostava da forma como as coisas eram. Não havia o Neji perfeito.

E isso ele podia ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>Se alguém que ler isso estiver acompanhando "3 horas", sinto muito, eu esqueci qual era a continuação que eu planejava! E "Visão" é o meu pedido de desculpas!

Eu não sei exatamente em que época a história se encaixa. Talvez um pouco antes da luta NejixNaruto no exame chuunin. Ou quem sabe quando eles forem mais velhos... Enfim, se sintam livres para imaginar na época que for!

A fic é uma tentativa de fazer com que os autores de NejiTen voltem a escrever com eles, porque a minha impressão é que eles estão sendo deixados de lado.

Reviews?


End file.
